wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Stormtorch (Skywing-Nightwing)
S T O R M T O R C H Stormtorch is my Sona! Please do not use him in any way without permission! Thank you! A P P E A R A N C E Stormtorch has dark red scales going down his back, and lighter red scales under his neck and on his underbelly. Because of his powers, he has teardrop scales by his eyes. Speaking of eyes, his are dark green. He wears a green and yellow amulet. He does not have any permanent scars, though he can often be seen with scratches from recent skirmishes. He is a little bigger than most dragons his age, but it would be hard to notice unless you were specifically looking for it. P E R S O N A L I T Y Stormtorch is very smart, very happy. You can always count on him to drop some knowledge. He is is very sarcastic, and has a tendency to annoy Icewings a lot. Stormtorch loves scrolls, and even reads for hours on end. He is very interested in scavengers, and often experiments with them. He also finds animals interesting, and when he's not hungry for some he sticks around and studies them. A B I L I T I E S Stormtorch is quite talented. He is a good fighter, even though he would rather not kill others. He has SkyWing speed and NightWing smarts, and he can even read minds. One of his tactics when forced to battle others if to use his mind reading to foresee his opponents moves and quickly counterattack. N O O N E'S P E R F E C T Although he is a great dragon, his jokes and sarcasm can land him in many tough situations. His tendency for annoying IceWings has also made him a common enemy for them. Also, he will not become a smart, sarcastic friend with you until he gets to know you. If he doesn't, you'll find him staring at you from the shadows. Last but not least, he is easily agitated, relating back to his SkyWing heritage. H I S T O R Y Since both sides of his family were banished from their kingdoms, he grew up in the rainforest. He was very adventurous, and often explored. Once, he even snuck into the kingdom of night, and he could read enough minds to know they had no powers and they didn't notice him. After that, he was grounded for a month. When they found out about the town of Clawhill, his family moved there and he was enrolled to Clawhill Academy. After learning all he needed to know and much more at age six, he started exploring all over Pyrrhia. His trips last around three days, then he returns to Clawhill for a while until he sets off again. When he had Sunflare and Cleopatra with Perentie, he went on trips less often. He and Perentie enrolled their children at Clawhill Academy, the same place they met at and learned at. They moved into the top two floors of Perentie's art shop. R E L A T I O N S H I P S * Perentie:' '''Perentie is Stormtorch's mate, who he met at Clawhill Academy when he was very young. They quickly became best friends, and as the grew older they slowly developed a more romantic relationship with each other. * '''Plume': Stormtorch and Plume had and still have a strong sibling rivalry. When they were young, it was a simple "who could get the most fallen fruit" or "who could catch the most bugs." Since then, they have remained competitive with each other, but more friendly competition. * Parents: Stormtorch cares very deeply for his parents. They live nearby, and Stormtorch visits them every so often to give them merchandise he purchased or just to say hello after an extended trip. * Coryza: Coryza is a younger Icewing, whom Stormtorch has met and traded with several times. He will drop by occasionally to either check on her, or give her tips. After all, he explores and searches for goods, and she trades and searches for goods. Coryza sometimes finds him overprotective, though. Open for any friendships? T R I V I A *His name is a combination of words, which is like the way NightWings are named. The words that were combined were Storm and Torch, which would be names for SkyWings. *It is not known how he got the amulet or what its purpose is. *His body is mostly SkyWing- only his dark scales and teardrop scales shows he is part NightWing. G A L L E R Y Stormtorch@.png|Blackberrythepiratefox Stormtorch Ref.png|Stormtorch3 This coding was made by DewSpectrum11 with a bit of help from Icebutterfly116. Do not steal this coding or you will face the consequences. Category:SkyWings Category:Males Category:Hybrids Category:Characters Category:NightWings Category:Dragonsonas Category:Occupation (Explorer) Category:Content (Stormtorch3)